phineas_and_ferb_mission_marvelfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny
Danny was the lead singer and lead guitarist of the 90s Fashion Metal Band Love Händel. He lives for Rock and Roll, saying that it's his life. He truly has a passion for it and is the only member of the band who stayed in the music business (owning "Danny's Music Shop") after the break-up. Early lifeEdit Danny was born and raised in South Illinois. His parents had met and fell in love through "boogie-woogie" music back in the 50s, even though boogie-woogie was most popular in the 40s. As a boy, he met a poor man who sang blues and fell in love with the music from then on. He asked his father for a guitar so he could learn to play the blues, and his father agreed, and told him that without music, he would have never met his mom and Danny would never have been born. He also began to find out that many types of music is blues, just with different twists. He began learning and mastering the guitar, learning styles of blues over the decades through styling like psychedelic in the 70s and funk in the 80s. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Love HändelEdit In the 90s, he founded Love Händel, a 90s Fashion Metal Band with himself as lead guitarist and singer, Sherman (Swampy) on Drums, and the stylish Bobbi Fabulous on Bass Guitar. Together, they became famous through the song "You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart" that was the number 1 hit for 11 consecutive minutes. But, due to infighting from a dwindling fan base, the band split up. Danny ended up opening his own music shop in Danville on Main Street. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Present dayEdit After a decade, Danny was approached by ingenious Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher and informed that they where trying to reform Love Händel for their parents' wedding anniversary that day. Danny then told them a little story about his history, and then said that he definitely would join, but "good luck with the other guys". ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Love Händel reunionEdit http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080815184727/phineasandferb/images/e/e1/Danny_2.jpgDanny getting back into his old suit.Added by SuperFlash101At Phineas and Ferb's garage, Danny is reunited with the band members and his old suit. They begin fighting (again) and then says that he's out of here. Phineas tells him to wait and asks what about the fans. Danny tells him he admires his optimism, but what fans other than their dad. Then, a muted but still booming cheering can be heard through the garage door, and after Ferb opens it, they can all see miles of screaming fans. The group then goes onto stage and sings "You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart" as Lawrence and Linda meet in the audience and kiss each other a happy anniversary. At the end of the song, Danny then screams out, "Good Night Tri-State Area!". Afterward, they sing the final song, a more fast, up-beat song called "Music Makes Us Better", the message Danny has been trying to spread since he first learned of music. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") The fate of Love Händel and Danny is now unknown, though inferring from their appearance in "Hip Hip Parade" it seems that he and the rest of the band now get back together to play for special occasions, or at least will do so at the request of Phineas and Ferb. Considering he now has a new costume, the former could be true.